1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a handle module, a hard disk drive (HDD) assembly, and a server, and more particularly, to a handle module which has a simple structure and is easy to assemble, and a HDD assembly and a server using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
For the convenience of assembly and disassembly, a handle is usually installed on a removable HDD assembly in a server. Thus, a user can push the removable HDD assembly to insert it into the server or hold the handle to take the removable HDD assembly out of the server conveniently.